F(Love)
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Di dunia ini, semua hal bisa dirumuskan, atau begitu menurut seorang Jung Yunho, seorang anak yang kelewat rajin. Tapi benarkah begitu? Apa jadinya kalau, Kim Jaejoong, orang yang selalu membuatnya melawan pahamnya sendiri datang? When love makes no more equation. YunJae , TH5K, Yunho x (upcoming) . Romance, drama
1. Prologue

F(love)

Chapter : Prologue / ?

Rating : T, PG, to NC (perhaps?)

Genre : Romance, family, friendship

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, Yunho x (upcoming character) :P

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Bahasa sastra yang muter-muter. Suka misterius. New author. Bakal lama di update. Campus life OUT OF REAL CHARACTER!

Summary : Di dunia ini, semua hal bisa dirumuskan, atau begitu menurut seorang Jung Yunho, seorang anak yang kelewat rajin. Tapi benarkah begitu? Apa jadinya kalau, Kim Jaejoong, orang yang selalu membuatnya melawan pahamnya sendiri datang? When love makes no more equation.

PROLOGUE

Yunho mengurut keningnya perlahan sekali lagi sambil menggerutu.

"Huh… Masa seperti ini saja aku tidak mengerti… Olimpiade tinggal 4 minggu lagi. Aku harus lebih pintar daripada orang-orang itu, anak-anak baru sok pintar itu!"

Yunho membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya sendiri. Perpustaakan sudah semakin sepi. Tentu saja. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Siapa yang masih mau berada di perpustakaan pukul segini?

"AISSHH JINJJAH!" Yunho merutuk lagi dengan sepenuh hati membuat suaranya bergema di seluruh perpustakaan. Untung perpustakaan sudah sepi kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah dilempar keluar oleh para pengunjung perpustaakan universitas besar itu.

* * *

Jung Yunho berjalan sambil menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan elitnya dia diusir, DIUSIR dari perpustakaan dan itu membuatnya mengalami mood yang naik turun. Jung Yunho bukanlah orang terpintar seperti yang mungkin kalian harapkan untuk dibaca. Dia hanya seorang yang sangat rajin dan tekun. Bermodalkan nekat dan doa yang besar dia mendaftar di sebuah universitas besar di negeri Sakura dan dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dengan mudahnya dia diterima. Takdir? Nasib baik? Yunho lebih memilih untuk percaya itu semua sebagai kehendak Tuhan.

Jung Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya perlahan, mengusap embun yang mulai terbentuk perlahan tapi pasti di permukaan kacamatanya. Dirapatkannya jaket nya ke badannya berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin dingin musim gugur yang berhembus semakin keras menusuk tulang-tulang tubuhnya yang mengurus. Diperhatikannya jam tangannya. 17.45. _'Memangnya sudah sedemikian lama aku berkutat di antara buku-buku itu?'_

Diperhatikannya daun-daun berguguran dan otak 'kurang kerjaannya' segera menyambung ke dalam teori-teori yang diciptakan manusia, batasan-batasan yang ada, kemungkinan, semuanya. Bagi seorang Jung Yunho, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dirumuskan, tidak ada. Semua hal terjadi karena ada sebabnya dan dia yakin daun-daun itu jatuh karena alasan yang sama…

Wow… Tuan Jung yang satu ini sepertinya percaya diri sekali.

* * *

Yunho menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya lagi. Di tengah perjalanan yang dingin, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang sama sekali tak asing buatnya.

Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya namun sekarang duduk di jurusan yang sama dengannya, di satu universitas yang sama!

Tidak. Jung Yunho tidak membencinya. Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibenci di dunia ini. Dia sangat baik, pintar, cekatan, telaten, akademisnya luar biasa, di tengah kepintarannya, masih sempat baginya menjadi seorang penyanyi dan penari professional, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang orang dengan rendah dan saat berbicara dengan siapapun, Kim Jaejoong akan menelisik lurus ke dalam mata lawan bicaranya, tanda ia sangat menghargai orang itu.

Sempurna sekali, eoh? Semua orang menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Satu fakta lagi yang diakui Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong sangat cantik. Entah itu kelemahan atau kelebihan bagi orang tapi bagi seorang Jung Yunho, itu adalah kelebihan.

"Hai Yunho! Pulang sendirian lagi? Pasti habis dari perpustakaan kan?" Tepukan Jaejoong menyadarkan lamunan Yunho.

Tunggu… Ada yang aneh…

"E… Ne… Kau sendiri tumben pulang sendiri. Memangnya kemana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk. Dan aku sedang ingin menikmati semilir angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku sendirian kali ini jadi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya, itu adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya. Tetapi kalau berkaitan dengan manusia ini, tersenyum menjadi suatu gerak refleksnya.

"Angin musim gugur? Mengapa kau menyukainya?" Yunho bertanya hal klise namun sejujurnya dia memang penasaran.

"Entahlah. Angin musim gugur terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kka… Ikuti aku…."

Jaejoong menarik Yunho dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang, sontak membuat jantung Yunho berdebar sedemikian keras tanpa diinginkannya. Yunho biasanya tidak suka orang lain 'membuang waktunya begitu saja' tanpa arah. Tetapi kali ini, tubuh dan otaknya seakan tidak mau berkontribusi dengan pahamnya.

"Nee… Yunho, sini duduk di sini…" Jaejoong menarik Yunho lagi untuk duduk di atas sebuah bangku di taman yang mulai kotor dengan daun-daun rontok.

"Tutup matamu…" Jaejoong berkata lagi.

"Ee, ehh?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Terlihat sangat, errm, manis?

"Nani shite no?" Yunho berkata lagi.

"Ii kara! Hayaku kite!" Jaejoong berkata lagi dengan sedikit penekanan membuat Yunho memilih untuk mendengarkan Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

"Nani kore?" Yunho mulai tidak sabaran setelah 3 menit berlalu.

"Don't speak. Don't talk. Don't think. Feel it…." Jaejoong bergumam.

"Rasakan lembutnya semilir angin ini menyentuh pipimu. Rasakan basahnya… Rasakan anginnya membisikkan kata-kata dan alasan yang entah apa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu diam Yunho?" Jaejoon berkata lagi.

Bebarapa pikiran rasional Yunho membuatnya sempat berpikir ini konyol. Tetapi Yunho sama sekali tidak menghentikan kekonyolan itu. Dia masih saja tertarik dengan apa yang Jaejoong hendak tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu Jung Yunho…."

"Sudah? Segitu saja? Apa yang mau kau katakan kepadaku?" Yunho berkata dengan heran.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti dan terlihat sangat tulus. Yunho merasa sangat bahagia dan sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorongnya untuk melakukan apa saja demi melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yah.. Entahlah. Angin musim gugur terjadi setiap memasuki bulan Oktober di Jepang dan Asia Timur. Membawa angin dingin, pertanda akan musim salju, secara,"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika didengarnya tawa halus meluncur dari bibir kecil Jaejoong dan terdengar sebagai melodi yang sangat indah di telinganya.

"Kau.. Kenapa tertawa?" Yunho bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Di satu sisi, ia merasa sangat gusar dan merasa tidak dihargai. Tetapi di sisi lain, Yunho senang karena ia bisa melihat tawa itu sekali lagi.

"Ternyata mereka benar tentangmu…" Jaejoong berkata setelah tawanya habis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Benar tentang?" Yunho bertanya lagi dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menganalisanya sendiri Tuan Jung…" Jaejoong berkata lagi sambil tersenyum misterius namun membuat Yunho semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ttt…"

"Ahh gomen ne Yunho-kun… Aku harus segera pulang. Mata ashita ne?" Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Yunho yang melongo.

_'Musim gugur? Sama dengan kata-kata orang? Merasakan? Apa maksudnya?'_

Otak pekerja keras Yunho kembali bekerja.

_'Aku akan menemukannya. Aku pasti menemukannya!'_

_- TBC -_

_Anneyonghaseyoo!_

_I'm back again with this NEW FANFIC AGAIN! _

Please jangan tabok gue... Ide cerita ini mengalir begitu saja. Adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Semoga saja iyaa *promosi* Satu pesan gue, jangan sampe berhenti mencintai DBSK yah... DB5K lebih tepatnya... Tetap percayai apa yang mau kalian percayai tanpa menghina orang lain. *tua banget gue*

Oh iya, fanfic ini bakal di update di atas tanggal 25 Oktober ya karena saya mau persiapan UTS *ditabok baru comeback langsung hiatus lagi* Hahahaha. Saya senang dan mencintai menulis dan senang dengan ide seseorang membaca tulisan saya tapi saya juga punya kewajiban yang sedang saya tidak bisa tinggalkan. SEMANGAT SEMUAAA! TERSENYUM UNTUK DUNIA DAN BERGEMBIRALAH! NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYOOO

Oh iya kalo ada masukan ya monggoooo :D


	2. Chapter 1

F(Love)

Chapter : 1 / ?

Rating : T, PG, to NC (perhaps?)

Genre : Romance, family, friendship

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, Yunho x (upcoming character) :P

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Bahasa sastra yang muter-muter. Suka misterius. New author. Bakal lama di update. Campus life.

Summary : Di dunia ini, semua hal bisa dirumuskan, atau begitu menurut seorang Jung Yunho, seorang anak yang kelewat rajin. Tapi benarkah begitu? Apa jadinya kalau, Kim Jaejoong, orang yang selalu membuatnya melawan pahamnya sendiri datang? When love makes no more equation.

* * *

_"Ahh gomen ne Yunho-kun… Aku harus segera pulang. Mata ashita ne?" Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Yunho yang melongo._

_'Musim gugur? Sama dengan kata-kata orang? Merasakan? Apa maksudnya?'_

_Otak pekerja keras Yunho kembali bekerja._

_'Aku akan menemukannya. Aku pasti menemukannya!'_

* * *

"Jaa… Kyou wa owarishimashita* Mata ashita minna-san"

"Arigatou gozaimasu sensei"

Yunho terburu-buru membereskan seluruh bukunya dengan cepat dan berdiri setelah sang dosen meninggalkan kelasnya. Dalam kepalanya ada satu tujuan : "Perpustakaan Tama Art University Tokyo"

Dia sudah berkutat di berbagai jenis perpustakaan di seluruh penjuru Tokyo untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang "Musim Gugur" tetapi tak satu pun membawanya ke titik terang di mana ia dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong-nya, atau seperti itu mungkin pikirannya. Hari ini, ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang sastra, hal yang sebenarnya menjijikkan menurutnya, katakan.

Yunho bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya, menuju parkiran mobil dalam diam.

"Yo Yunho-hyung!"

Yunho menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dia sedang terburu-buru, ingat? Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menunda segala hal yang berhubungan dengan mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong-nya. Oh ya, apakah aku lupa bilang ke kalian bahwa Yunho adalah orang Korea yang sedang belajar di Jepang?

"Wae gurae?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada gusar dan sedikit terkesan terburu-buru.

"Wae? Kau bertanya kenapa? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa belakangan ini kau sepertinya menghindariku?"

"Menghindarimu, Karam-ssi? Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tidak melakukannya? Sudah 2 minggu terakhir ini kau mangkir dari segala jadwal latihan olimpiade kita!" Karam berkata dengan geram sambil berkacak pinggang. Hyung-nya yang satu ini terkadang suka seenaknya, membuat peraturannya sendiri sekenanya padahal dia dan Yunho adalah kontingen tetap yang juga harus selalu stand by melatih mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berada di bawah mereka.

"Aku sedang sibuk…"

"Sibuk? Sibuk apa?" Karam mengubah nadanya menjadi penasaran.

"Aku… Aku sedang mencari, mencari sesuatu…"

"Mencari sesuatu?"

_'Mencari cintaku'_ bisik Yunho dalam hatinya, tapi ia tak mungkin bisa berkata begitu kan?

"Akan kukabari kau saat aku bisa berlatih lagi, oke? Lagipula tahun ini tahun ke-3 ku menjadi kontingen. Sudah saatnya, mungkin orang-orang muda menggantikanku menjadi kontingen. Kurasa juri internasional maupun nasional sudah mulai bosan dan orang-orang di luar sana sudah mengetahui taktik kita." Yunho berkata sembari tersenyum. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya dan segera ia masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan musim gugur?" Karam tiba-tiba berkata dan jujur saja itu membuat Yunho sedikit shock.

"Wae?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan musim gugur? Belakangan ini kulihat kau sering membaca buku tentang musim gugur? Hehehehe" Karam bertanya dengan nada santai.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan mengabarimu, oke?" Yunho berkata sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Jja Karam-ssi!"

"Yaaah! Yunho-hyung!" Karam berkata sambil menggeram tapi nihil, mobil Yunho telah melesat pergi.

"Aissh jinjjah! Masa aku harus melatih mereka sendirian lagi? Awas kau Yunho hyung!"

* * *

"Urrgghhhh… Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang mereka maksudkan dalam kata-kata kosong ini" Yunho menggerutu dalam hatinya. Seharusnya pilihannya untuk tetap berada di perpustakaan dan mencari tahu tentang Musim Gugur dari buku-buku rasional dan ilmiah tidak diacuhkannya. Ada sekitar 4 bahasa yang dia kuasai dan pahami tapi tak satupun dapat menjawab pertanyaannya tentang apa yang dimaksudkan dalam buku-buku berisi kata-kata untaian ini… Sejujurnya dia mulai jenuh, tapi entah mengapa, dia, dia mulai sedikit menyukai permainan kata-kata itu walaupun tak sedikitpun ia memahaminya.

Dibukanya untaian antalogi puisi yang ke-20 dari seluruh buku yang dia ambil secara asal dari rak buku. Ya, kalian benar! Si 'pintar' yang satu ini asal mengambil saja asal dia melihat kata 'puisi' dan 'musim gugur'. Pintar sekali kan?

Dibukanya halaman demi halaman kumpulan puisi itu, dengan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

__

_**Kanan Kiriku**___

Kiriku  
Pohon-pohon itu menghijau  
Meliuk haru bernafas lagu

Burung merendah tanpa gundah  
Menghisap saripati bunga dari mahkota warna

Tapi lihat kananku  
Tiada warna seindah itu  
Hanya lalat binatang pengerat  
Runtuh pula sekalipun karang

Inikah tempat penanda hidupku  
Tiada terdengar sekalipun jerit seru

Cuma besi berdentum  
Langit kian berkabung

Yunho menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. _"Memangnya aku perduli dengan kanan dan kiriku? Dasar bodoh. Mana ada pohon dan warna. Para pujangga itu pasti sangat-sangat kurang kerjaan"_

__Yunho terus menerus membalik dan membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu hanya untuk mencari tahu, mencari dua kata yang telah menjadi 'keramat' dalam hidupnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Sekali lagi dia menarik napas dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua kata 'keramat' itu.

**Musim Gugur**

_Musim gugur menemaniku  
Melukiskan jejakku pada puing-puing waktu  
Lalu berkelana menembus semua pekatku.._

_Winter, akan segera menyapaku  
Ada desau resah bergelayut di kalbu  
Ia mengganggu pertahanan asaku_

_Maka musim-musim-Mu  
Hanyalah petikan dawai yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak..  
Ia akan pergi menjauh atau mungkin akan duduk lagi disini.._

_Biarlah kurebahkan gundah pada dinginnya udara  
Kutitipkan rindu pada gugurnya daun..  
Kusampaikan salam pada desauan angin yang berbadai..  
Dan kunisbahkan cinta pada Sang Pemilik Rasa.._

_Hingga nanti..  
Ketika musim-musim-Mu kembali..  
Ia akan bangga melihatku…  
Karena dukanya…  
Lukanya…  
Cintanya…  
Penantiannya…  
Telah kumuarakan dalam harapku…_

Yunho hanya terdiam setelah membaca puisi itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya bergetar, tersentuh oleh puisi, eoh? Sepertinya 'professor' muda yang satu ini mulai menyimpulkan segala hal lagi, yah kita tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya kan? Tapi sepertinya, dia mulai menyukainya, menyukai musim gugur, atau mungkin, menyukai pencarian ini, atau mungkin menyukai sastra? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya…

* * *

Siang itu, sekali lagi Yunho menikmati makan siangnya sendirian dalam diam di bawah pohon yang mulai meranggas di depan kampusnya... Yunho menyukai semilir angin dingin yang terkadang menusuk tulangnya dan dia menyukai lembabnya udara di Jepang.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Yunho pasti akan teringat memori akan orangtuanya dan keluarganya yang telah tiada sejak dia berusia 10 tahun, tentang perjuangannya mengurus dirinya sendiri, tentang malam-malam yang dia habiskan bertanya-tanya mengapa orang tuanya, keluarganya, harus meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini, ketika teman-temannya masih bisa merasakan apa itu rasanya dipeluk oleh ayah mereka ketika ayah mereka pulang dari kerja, ketika mereka bangun pagi dan ada suara ibu mereka yang menyambut mereka '_Selamat pagi sayang, ibu sudah memasakkan sarapan untukmu'_

Yunho bukanlah seorang atheis jadi bukan tipenya untuk menyalahkan Tuhan atau keadaan tetapi dia juga bukan orang yang agamis. Dia hanya selalu terpaku pada pemikirannya sendiri, memasang topeng, hidup tegar. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pria tangguh di usia nya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Dan mungkin, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya selalu percaya bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi karena ada teori yang membuat itu harus terjadi, membuatnya, tidak, tidak mempercayai cinta dan atributnya….

* * *

_"Hei sudah dengar? Jung Yunho senpai yang tampan sekali itu, yang anak olimpiade Matematika?"_

_"Tentu saja aku tahu… Menurutmu aku akan masuk suatu universitas tanpa mencari tahu siapa yang bening-beningnya terlebih dahulu? Hahahhaha"_

_"Dasar kauuu… Kebiasaan dari SMA…."_

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengarkan suara-suara perempuan berbincang-bincang mengganggu tidur siangnya di bawah pohon siang itu. Awalnya dia tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan dan berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu segera, tetapi ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Jaejoong waktu itu '_Ternyata mereka benar tentangmu…'_ dan dia berpikir untuk menguping dan mendengarkan lebih lama.

_"Yunho senpai itu tampan sekali loh… Dia juga pintar dan ohh jangan lupakan betapa kayanya dia dengan perusahaannya itu!"_

_"Oh ya? Pasti dia menyogok untuk masuk ke sini dong kalau seperti itu…"_

_"Huuh salah besar! Dia sama sekali tidak menyogok, tetapi dia dapat beasiswa penuh, sampai lulus! Kalau dia menembakku aku pasti akan menerimanya, langsung jadi istrinya pun boleh~~~ hihihihihi"_

Yunho yang mendengarkan perempuan-perempuan genit, juniornya menggosip hanya bergidik dan menggelengkan kepala_ 'Sampai kapanpun aku takkan menembakmu bocah genit! Dan aku tidak pintar! Garis bawahi itu…'_

Yunho hampir saja meninggalkan tempatnya karena dia tidak mendengar lanjutan gosip mereka

_"Tapi Yunho senpai itu terlalu dingin loh… Dia juga selalu menganalisa sesuatu… Jangan-jangan setiap kali kalian berkencan dia menyuruhmu untuk menghapalkan bab Kalkulus lagi! Ihhh aku sih tidak mauu… Biar tampan tapi freak seperti itu buat apa… Dia juga tidak romantis dong kalau selalu menganalisa sesuatu…."_

_"Ihh biarkan saja! Yang penting tampan…"_

_"Tapi kalian tidak akan berbicara apapun kalau begitu! Dasar bodoh!"_

_"Bodoh apanya, kau yan, eh tunggu! Ayo masuk ke kelass~~ Si sensei galak itu nanti akau mengusir kita dari mata kuliah semester ini"_

_"Yabai! Ayoo cepatt!"_

Yunho hanya terdiam dan mencerna apa yang barusan telah terjadi… Begitukah dirinya yang sebenarnya?

'Tapi kalau cuma segitu mana bisa menjawab teka-teki omongan Jaejoong waktu itu?'

* * *

"Huuhhhh! Test nya besok pasti susah sekaliii! Aku benci kalkulusss!"

Yunho yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya mendengarkan dari kejauhan. Kelas besar telah berakhir sejak 20 menit lalu dan Yunho tidak berminat untuk segera meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh perpustakaan di Tokyo telah dijalaninya dan hasilnya masih tidak jauh berbeda tentang Musim Gugur itu… Tapi, ia tak berminat untuk segera meninggalkan kelas karena Karam pasti ada di sana dan menggangu waktu tenangnya. Karam 1 tahun lebih muda darinya dan merupakan namja yang cerdas dan rajin tetapi selalu mengikut di belakangnya. Dulu bahkan pernah ada kejadian menghebohkan ketika mahasiswa baru, 2 tahun di bawahnya menyebar gossip bahwa Karam dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Yunho hanya menampik semuanya dalam diam tetapi Karam selalu tersenyum-senyum penuh arti, membuat Yunho bergidik sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun, Yunho tidak berminat untuk melirik Karam dengan 'begitu.'

Yunho seperti tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata ketika gerutuan tadi berlanjut dari 2 orang yang berada di sebelah orang yang menggerutu tadi.

"Iya… Aku kesal sekali. Kenapa Kalkulus itu selalu sulit seperti ini? Kenapa Kalkulus harus ada di daftar mata kuliah wajib kita?" Seseorang yang paling tinggi berkata sambil mengunyah roti.

"Kita itu mahasiswa kece, aktif, tapi kok pelajaran begini saja gak ngerti-ngerti… Ckckckck" Seseorang dengan jidat terlebar mendecak frustrasi.

"Ayolah kita pulang saja. Mau muntah aku berada di sini.."

Saat itu, Yunho membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang-orang itu…. Tunggu! Mereka adalah orang-orang paling vokal di kampusnya!

Organisasi, klub tari, klub nyanyi… Semuanya…

Pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun waktu kuliahnya, Yunho mempertimbangkan suatu hal, bagaimana, bagaimana jika, jika ia bergaul dengan orang-orang itu? Tidak ada salahnya kan mengajari mereka Kalkulus dan bisa saja ia bisa tahu lebih banyak sudut pandang tentang dirinya dari orang-orang yang berada di 'papan atas' kampusnya. 'Tapi aku kan tidak suka membuang waktuku untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Mengajari orang tak memberikanku efek apapun'

Yunho bergulat dengan batinnya cukup lama sementara ke-3 mahkluk 'ajaib' itu sudah hampir meninggalkan kelas besar.

"Tunggu!"

Ke-3 mahkluk itu serta merta menoleh ketika tiba-tiba suara dari kejauhan seperti memanggil mereka.

"Ne?"

"Hi! Aku Jung Yunho, apa kalian mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan bocah terpintar di kelas tapi fre," Yang sedang memakan roti tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika yang berjidat lebar dengan sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat rotinya jatuh sehingga ia berhenti berbicara dan meratapi nasib rotinya yang jatuh dengan mulus di lantai. Poor him…

"Tentu saja kami tahu kau. Aku yakin kau juga tahu kami bukan? Aku Kim Junsu, si bodoh tukang makan ini Shim Changmin, dan si jidat lebar ini si Park Yoochun. Aku yakin kau juga mengenal kami bukan? Heheehehehe"

"Pede sekali kau Junsu-hyung!" Si tukang makan menyahut.

"-Hyung? Kalian dari Korea juga?" Yunho bertanya.

"Iya… Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga kan? Oh iya, berhubung pada akhirnya kita bisa berbicara, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengajari kami kalkulus? Tapi itu tentu saja kalau kau mau…" Junsu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Yunho hanya melongo. Padahal tadi dia yang hendak menawari tetapi sekarang tanpa berkata apapun mereka malah memintanya untuk mengajari mereka.

"Tentu saja… Justru tadi sebenernya aku hendak bertanya apakah kalian mau kuajari atau tidak. Hehehee…" Pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun sejarahnya berada di universitas ini dia tertawa bahagia untuk orang lain, untuk teman sekampusnya, atau mungkin dalam 22 tahun terakhir hidupnya?

"Wooww! Tidak kusangka ternyata kau tidak sedingin kelihatannya… Aku sangat senang. Kuharap kau bisa mengajari otak jenius kami" Yoochun berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Yang jenius hanya aku! Kalian kan idiot!" Changmin berkata sekenanya berbuahkan hadiah jitakan yang keras dari kedua hyung-nya.

_'Huhh! Berani sekali tiga bocah itu!'_

* * *

Tiga minggu berlalu setelah perkenalan awal mereka dan tepat sekali ujian baru saja berlalu siang ini.

"YATTAAA! Ujian berlangsung dengan lancarr… Kau hebat sekali hyung!" Changmin berkata sambil menepuk punggung Yunho dengan keras.

"Ugghh~ Sakitt bodohhhh~~ Aku itu tetap lebih tua darimuuu bocah evil!" Yunho berkata sambil mengusap punggungnya yang ditepuk dengan keras oleh Changmin.

Junsu yang senang karena ia telah 'selamat' dari ujian itu hanya memeluk Yoochun dengan mesra sambil tersenyum. Mesra? Ya.. Yoochun dan Junsu adalah sepasang kekasih, tentu saja tak banyak orang yang tahu. Pertama kali Yunho menemukan fakta itu pun sedikit terkejut tetapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Bukankah dia merasakan hal yang sama, ke, Jaejoong?

Benarkah? Dia sendiri tak yakin.

"Yaah U-Know! Ayo kita makan untuk merayakan ini!"

"Nee , tentu saja.. Ayo makan!" Yunho menerima ajakan Yoochun. Lebih terbuka, eoh?

* * *

"Jjaa! Aku akan menamakan sesi ini, sesi keterbukaan!" Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan mereka sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan mereka hanya mengobrol satu sama lain sampai tiba-tiba Junsu terpikir untuk melakukan sesi keterbukaan.

"Hyaaaa~~ Pasti kalian mau berbicara hal menjijikkan lagi kan?" Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan ini bukan, Yunho? Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, dan aku akan memberitahumu bahwa kami selalu melakukan ini. Kami selalu mengadakan sesi ini dan bercerita satu sama lain apa yang kami sedang sembunyikan, sedang kami rahasiakan, atau sedang kami pikirkan." Yoochun menjelaskan berbuahkan anggukan dari Yunho.

"Oke, aku akan memulainya… Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Yoochun karena ia ternyata sangat menyukai member JKT48! Aku kesal sekali, tapi aku sudah berbaikan dengannya, benarkan sayang?" Junsu berkata sambil bergelayut manja, sekali lagi Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku sama dengan Junsu… Mungkin yang akan kutambahkan apa ya? Hmm.. Aku senang karena Yunho mau mengajari kita kalkulus dan sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya, kita bisa lulus dengan predikat A di kalkulus! Hehehehehe"

"Kalau aku…"

"Hei! Yunho dulu! Dasar magnae tak sopan!" Yoochun berkata sambil menepuk kepala Changmin pelan.

"Dasar hyung. Bisa gak sih menegurku pake omongan saja gak usah pake gerakan" Changmin bergumam kesal.

Ke-3 mata itu segera beralih menatap Yunho, membuatnya sedikit bingung dan agak risih.

"Oo… Okee.. Sekarang giliranku ya?"

Yunho hanya bergeming untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mempertimbangkan apakah ia sebaiknya menceritakan mereka perihal tentang Jaejoong dan dirinya atau tidak.

"Kami menungguuu Yunhoooo…." Junsu berkata dengan serius.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, aku, aku…"

"Kau hamil?" PLETAKK! Sekali lagi Changmin menerima 'hadiah' pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Dasar bodohh…" Yoochun bergumam.

"Aku, sekitar sebulan lalu, aku bertemu Jaejoong secara tak sengaja di jalan dan kami, kami menikmati angin musim gugur bersama…." Yunho menceritakan semua yang dialaminya bersama dengan Jaejoong dan ketiga mahkluk itu hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu… Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah memutari seluruh perpustakaan di Tokyo mencari tahu segala hal tentang apa itu Musim Gugur bahkan aku sampai ke Art Library, membaca puisi! Bayangkan betapa bodohnya itu! Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahkan untuk mengobrol dengan kalian kalau bukan karena omongan Jaejoong waktu itu, ketika dia berkata 'benar kata orang-orang' Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kuinginkan, yang jelas aku ingin tahu lebih dan lebih lagi tentang segala hal yang berkaitan degan Jaejoong. Apakah aku bodoh? Aku bahkan tak tahu aku sedang kenapa bisa duduk bersama kalian sekarang, suatu hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan akan kulakukan!" Yunho berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta bodoh!" Yoochun berkata dengan serius sedangkan Junsu hanya manggut-manggut dan Changmin terdiam.

"Jatuh cinta? Aku? Mana mungkin… Tapi aku selalu berharap untuk bisa melihat senyum itu lagi, sekali lagi, dan memiliki senyum itu…." Yunho bergumam sendiri.

"Yah itu namanya jatuh cintaaa! Memangnya kau tak pernah pacaran apa?" Yoochun berkata dengan nada bosan.

"Belum." Sukses membuat Yoochun hampir head bang.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut dalam klub vokal bersama kami? Kau bisa bertemu Jaejoong lebih sering dan mencari tahu sendiri apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak."

"Aku ikut!" Itulah pertama kalinya Yunho memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?" Changmin bertanya dengan sinis.

"Tidak sih, pokoknya aku ikut!" Yunho berkata dengan nada bersemangat.

"Bagus… Kau direkrut. Yang penting ada niat… hehehehe" Junsu berkata dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

'Apa yang telah kau pilih Jung Yunho!' Sekali lagi tanpa Yunho sadari seseorang bergumam untuknya dari jauh.

- TBC -

"Jaa… Kyou wa owarishimashita* Mata ashita minna-san" = Hari ini telah selesai, sampai berjumpa besok semuanya

"Arigatou gozaimasu sensei" = Terima kasih banyak, Pak/Bu (Dalam kasus ini untuk guru)

Kalkulus = Mata pelajaran kuliah berbau matematika berat -_-

CHAPTER 1 IS UP! Thank you for everbody who had kindly read this fic and review it!

ifa. , missjelek , riska0122 , nunoel31 , js-ie , nickeYJcassie, everadit , Taeripark , PhantoMiRotiC , Eun Blingbling , c jaekyu.

Semoga kalian suka membaca ceritanya dan mengerti maksud ceritanya… Oh iya mau dilanjut apa enggak nih, mana suaranyaa?! Hehehehehe….

Puisinya aku pinjem dari : 2009/10/10/puisi-musim-gugur/

Dan :

Semoga kalian memiliki hari yang menyenangkan dan jangan lupa AKTF! Tahun ini anniv ke 10 dan udah denger belom katanya bakal ada lagu buat Cassiopeia tahun ini? Ayo semangat-semangat! ^^

Love you all… Wanna be friends with me? Just leave in review yah J Makasih semuaaaa! SEMANGAT! :D

Bisa follow di wordpress : .com


End file.
